SMACked One Shot, A Shower of Sensual Passion
by lovlyangl
Summary: This is an out of the relm one shot. Mac walks in on Stella in the shower, as he watches he can't help but finally touch her. There is no romance in this one. Just pure built up sexual passion. Very Mature Themes/Reviews Wel/ For the SMACked Girls


_**SMACked...A Shower of Sensual Passion**_

_**A One Shot by MacsLovlyAngl**_

_**I do not own these characters, just the story.**_

This is an out of the relm one shot. Mac walks in on Stella in the shower, as he watches he can't help but finally touch her.

_**There is no romance in this one. Just pure built up sexual passion**_

_**For the SMACked Girls:)**_

**Locker Room...**

Stella had a rough day. She was tired, overworked, and just plain fed up. Walking into the shower, she dropped her clothes, and stepped into the hot spray. God it felt good. As she began to wash her body she thought of Mac.

Thought of his touch, his deep sexual voice, his hard hot body. Caressing her hands across her skin, she closed her eyes and placed all her thoughts on Mac. Feeling her nipples begin to perk, she softly caressed them, as she moaned out his name.

_"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaac."_

He was walking into the locker room. He just wanted to get his coat and get the hell out of there. Christ, Stella was an insanity to his peace of mind. There wasn't a day she wasn't doing something to make him want to grab her, and passionately kiss her just to shut her up.

As he opened the locker, he heard her soft moan. Walking towards the shower, he could see her. Could see her hands, as they caressed each inch of her body. Mac could tell she was fantasizing. He could see her perked nipples as she moaned out his name, while touching herself.

God as he watched, he could feel his shaft begin to swell. Then as her fingers neared her sheath, and she threw her head back, Mac could take no more. Stripping himself of his clothes, he quietly slipped in behind her.

Taking his hand he wrapped it around hers, as he helped her touch herself.

_"Oh Christ..."_ She paniced.

_"Shhh...not a word Stella. I could hear you fantasizing about me. I could see you touching yourself as you moaned out my name. Let's me touch you Stel. Let me give you what you are craving...ME."_

Removing her hand from between her legs, she wrapped them around Mac's thick neck, as his fingers danced deep within her already wet core. So lost in the passion, so lost in the scent, the power, the strength that was Detective Taylor.

_"Mmm...Maaaaaaaaaac..."_

Hearing her cries, he became more rough. As his left hand squeezed and caressed her breast, while his fingers continued to dance within her. He could feel her become undone. He could feel her thighs squeeze his hand, as she orgasmed.

_"You Stella have been a passion to my insanity. For weeks you have driven me crazy. To want to toss you against a wall, and just plunge deep within you. I could feel it building Stella. I could feel my mind telling me to just take you."_

Stella was lost in Mac's touch. God his fingers were so thick, so long, as he had them deep within her.

_"Tell me Stella. How do you want it? Do you want it rough? Do you want it sensually erotic, or would you prefer I taste and taste your heated core until you pass out in my arms?"_

God she was soaked. Her body was begging for release. But no. He had to keep her on that edge, not willing to take her over until she told him what she wanted.

_"Tell me Steeeeeeeeeeella..."_

_"Rough...I want you to take me rough."_

Not saying a word, Mac reached for his cuff's, then using all his power, he pushed her up against the stall, and cuffed her hands above her head clicking them to the shower head. Wrapping his fingers in her hair, he pulled her towards him. Then crushing his lips to hers, he took without passion, without control, as his tongue roughly danced with hers.

Breaking the kiss, he nipped his teeth across her breast, scrapping them along her nipple, as she cried in erotic pleasure. Then as he suckled, as he bit, nipped, and stroked his tongue, she cried out again, as the orgasm over took her.

Sliding his tongue roughly across her stomach, her hips, in between her thighs, until he was stroking her swollen bud with his tonuge. God the pain, the pain of erotic pleasure, of erotic passion, and sin. Everything that was powerful about Mac Taylor, he was feeding into her soul.

Plunging his tongue deep within her, she could feel her body become weak. She could feel her mind errupt in each and every plunge. So over the edge, as she wanted to reach down and push him deeper within her, but she couldn't for he had her cuffed.

_"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease Mac. Pleeeeeeeeeease..."_

Her cries of pleasure were driving his need to want more. Knowing he was pushing beyond bounderies of wicked sin, he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was making her die from the pleasure and passion he was feeding her soul.

Removing his tongue from within her, he slid it back up her body, across her breasts, to her neck, her ear, until he reached her lips. God she could smell her erotic scent upon his lips, as he whispered...

_"Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeella..."_

Plunging his tongue deep within her mouth, he plunged his shaft at the same time. Oh God the thickness, the length, the pain, the control that was her detective, was killing her. She could feel each and every plunge, as his shaft kissed her womb, and his fingers danced along her nipples, while his tongue continued to dance with hers.

She could feel her soul seperate, she could see hers join with his as their shadows danced across the walls. So much emotion that had been kept deep within their souls, their minds, were being forced to the surface. As they were now both lost in their erotic world of sin.

Uncuffing her hands, he felt them fall to her sides, he felt them as they began clawing at his back, his shoulder, and back down, as they squeezed his butt. Then wrapping them around his neck, Mac raised her off the ground, and continued to plunge into her, as her back kept hitting against the walls of the stall.

Knowing he was ready to release, he took her nipple into his mouth, and bit down at the same time he poured within her. God how she screamed from the orgasm, that had been brought out of her soul. Bitting down onto his shoulder, Mac hissed, hissed as she suckled where she had bit.

Throwing their heads back, they screamed out each others names.

_"Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeella...Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac..."_

Knowing her body was passionately drained. He carried her over to the bench, while still deep within her.

_"Stella...are you alive then??"_

"Sighing and purring, the only thing Mac heard was_**..."MORE".**_

End.


End file.
